Red Velvet
by Eeqooeeoos
Summary: Valentine is not yet around, but it is never too late to share the love with those you care for.


**Red Velvet**

**Disclaimer: FFT0 and all characters belong to Squeenix. I own nothing, I would make Ace a prisoner ****if I do.**

**Warning: Lame story is lame, OOC-ness, and I suck at romance.**

**But enjoy reading anyway.**

* * *

><p>"I thought girls tend to sleep earlier."<p>

A voice came from behind Seven, who was relishing the quiet night, she turned to look at the person who dared ruining her private moment and then let out a relieved sigh as she recognized the owner.

"They do. But not me, King." She smiled at the dual gun wielder, then she leaned against the balcony of the dormitory enjoying the beautiful scenery of Rubrum at night and feeling the night breeze caressed her skin through her summer uniform.

"Why? Is something bothering you?" King approached her and stood next to her, turning his back to face the sea that surrounded the school. Seven felt odd at his presence; King was never around the common room during night, since he usually stayed until midnight in the library or sometimes the training grounds. In spite of his habits, Seven enjoyed having a company.

"I... just can't sleep tonight," Seven replied while rubbing her arms with her gloved hands, "something's keeping me awake. But I have no idea what it is."

Sighing deeply, Seven tried to remember what brought her here. She was supposed to be in the Terrace having fun and eating foods because the other members of Class Zero were having a special party for Nine's birthday that day. Oh yes, it's February 13th hence tomorrow would be Valentine, huh? Seven should be expecting chocolates from her classmates... or perhaps some of the underclassmen who happened to have a crush on her. No, that just couldn't happen, although Seven would kindly accept every chocolate given to her she just couldn't reply what was expressed through those chocolates; she couldn't accept any of the males who had feelings for her. As for tomorrow she was expecting someone special to give her chocolate or even confess his true feelings about her. Seven giggled at the thought, she had no idea whether this special guy knew if Seven had feelings about him so it confused her if he really would come to her.

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?" asked Seven to King suddenly, who only had his eyes widened to express his surprise. King turned to her and put a hand on his chin, imitating Ace whenever he concentrated on something, causing Seven to laugh at him.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday." Replied King sharp. Seven felt the urge to slap her own forehead, how could she ask King who, in quotes, does everything in the simplest way as if nothing should be complicated. So simple that he might never look at a calendar or look for the word 'Valentine's Day' in dictionaries at library. Although Seven couldn't blame him for it, Valentine's Day may not be one of his interests.

"Yes tomorrow is Tuesday, but it's no ordinary day." Replied Seven, she smiled weakly at him hoping King would get the clue.

"I don't remember school organizing any special event or ceremony for tomorrow." King said. Unfortunately his expression remained stoic and his mind remained clueless. Seven almost giving up asking him, she just wanted to drag him to Trey and give him a lecture about what Valentine's Day is til he drop but she shrugged the thought away. _'That's for plan B.'_ She thought. She must work this one out she must not give up, unless she failed. Failed to remind King of what Valentine's Day is.

"February 14th! Does that ring a bell?" Again, her lips stretched into a weak smile, this time she hoped the fellow eldest member of Class Zero would remember something.

King hummed then opened his mouth to answer.

"I remember they call it _Single Awareness Day_."

Seven nodded but then gasped at she realized what King really meant.

"No! Uhh... Some people name it that way but, usually it is called Valentine's Day. I'm sure you are familiar with that word."

"Valentine's Day... that is when people give free chocolates right?" King asked nonchalantly.

Seven did not regret having a company, but she regretted the fact that it was King. He neither seemed to understand what Seven was talking about nor interested in it, not that she hated him for being so ignorant but there was a topic Seven would like King to reach and talk about it with her sooner or later, that's why she had been wishing that King would at least remember what Valentine's Day is so that he would say something that caught her interest and everything would go according to her plan.

* * *

><p>Seven, together with King, had been staying in the balcony for hours, because the moon had become completely visible, high in the sky shining, and the wind got colder than before. Its bright white light shone upon Seven's pale skin, the light was reflected back and hit King. From afar, King thought he saw Seven shining as if fireflies were resting on her skin.<p>

Seven gazed around the balcony, instead she met face-to-face with King, purple eyes meeting red ones, suddenly she felt odd to stare at him yet she could feel pleasant warmth creeping up her face when she looked at him that she didn't want to look away. _'This is getting awkward.'_ She thought to herself, still not realizing that she was still in eye contact with the gunman. King put a hand on his hip and smirked at her.

"You're blushing, you know." He said half laughing. Seven blinked, King had caught her off guard. She turned away from him immediately and covered her face with her hands.

"I-it's... Uuh... Why are summer nights so cold?" Seven muttered to herself, pretended that the question was addressed to King, too. The situation had gotten more awkward and dangerous, King had caught her staring at him and blushing. Whether Seven wanted it or not, she must prepare for the worst, she might screw up again. King stared at her, then burst out laughing. Seven walked toward the wooden bench located in the middle of the balcony then sat on it, hands still covering her face as she was trying to calm herself down. A minute later, her breath had come to normal, slowly she opened her eyes (hoping King would be nowhere near her, otherwise he would bring 'that' topic up again and Seven would become more embarrassed).

Unfortunately, she found him already seated next to her.

"Whoa!" Seven exclaimed. "How long have you been sitting here?" She pointed at him, raising one eyebrow. King bit his lower lip, trying to restrain a laugh. Seven punched his arm playfully, King's laughter only got louder, bet her face was deep red now, in spite of the embarrassment Seven laughed with him too. She enjoyed having King around, indirectly cheering her up with his surprising reactions, plus it was satisfying enough for Seven even though they had stopped talking about Valentine and her plan failed.

"The night would feel colder if you wear contrast on your skin."

Seven groaned, King must be talking about her summer uniform. Yes, she knew perfectly that nights get colder as midnight draws closer but she had the uniform on because she was wearing it for Nine's birthday celebration and forgot to change it when she decided to go to the balcony. She glanced at King, who was wearing his normal uniform, and wondering if he was feeling cold too.

_'No wonder he could survive; he had the black jacket on.'_

"It is cold here and you're shivering. Wanna go inside?" King offered. Seven shook her head and insisted to stay there a little longer.

"Strange, what are you waiting for? It's already late."

Seven took in a deep breath, her face turned red again and with King focusing on her face, he smirked at her again. Damn this guy.

"I'm waiting for Valentine's Day to come. So what?" She snapped, she covered her exposed arms with her hands, occasionally rubbing it when it got colder. The guy did not stop laughing nor the smirk disappear from his face. _'Damn, stop looking at me like that!'_ She thought.

Suddenly King took of his jacket, revealing his black top and his well-built upper body, he wrapped the jacket around Seven.

Seven did not have to say anything, she knew what he was doing and by the time he finished she would thank him. Although she had no idea why would King do this to her. A hand pulled her closer to the guy sitting next to her, she knew it was his but somehow it didn't make her very comfortable altogether.

"Thank you." She muttered to King, who hummed in response. Seven rested her head on King's shoulder, closing her eyes for a while to rest her tired eyes._ 'Tonight didn't seem so bad'_. She was alone before, brooding about tomorrow but then King came and distracted her from the thought. He made her ignore tomorrow chocolate tradition, and she wanted King to be by her side until it's past midnight so she could celebrate it earlier with him.

"Oh look, it's 12 o'clock." King whispered to her ear, his voice was smooth and soothing Seven felt like she was dreaming, her eyes remained closed yet she was fully aware that she wasn't sleeping.

King handed something to her, whatever that was she did not know, she felt something small and wrapped in cup-shaped paper slipped into her tiny fingers. It was soft and warm, also smelled so sweet like chocolate. That thing couldn't be chocolate as chocolate had never been so soft and warm, Seven opened her eyes to find out what King brought for her.

A small cake wrapped in a paper, with pink cream on its head and small heart-shaped candies as its topping was King's present. It was Red Velvet, her favorite cupcake which she loved to eat during Valentine together with the rest of Class Zero.

Seven looked up at King, who already munched half of his own. Seven laughed softly at the sight, she brought up her hand to clean the pieces that was left near King's lips. The lips then stretched into a soft smile.

"I can do it alone." King said, Seven shook her head, still smiling and holding her Red Velvet.

They stayed close to each other for a while, later Seven started eating her own Red Velvet, sometimes she would pick some part and feed King; She claimed to be incapable of eating all by herself, so she offered King some.

"How did you get this?"

"Nine's birthday party. Queen, Deuce, and Cinque served about three trays full of this, I thought I might not stay any longer so I decided to take some for midnight snack," Seven smiled softly at him, King sighed and smiled at her," because I want to eat this together with you."

Seven didn't utter a word she stared blankly at the bridge in front of her instead, which connects the Magic School with the lands of Rubrum, inside her mind she reminded herself of what she was going to say to King from the very beginning but looking at the circumstance she decided not to ruin the mood. To be honest she was feeling happier than ever, because she never spend her 'pre-Valentine activities'—staying up until the clock hit 12 PM on February 13th—with anybody, now that she had King, it didn't make it worse, moreover (she found) King was a great company and he brought her favorite Red Velvet with him. Adding up more points of why tonight's different.

"**Happy Valentine, Seven**."

King leaned down and kissed the top of Seven's silver hair, good thing she was staring at her feet so that King wouldn't notice her reddening face anymore. Seven felt her heart racing faster than when King came to join her, pleasant warmth spread throughout her body which got a little hotter as she had King's jacket around her, she took in a deep breath to calm herself then gained courage to look up at King who was staring at the moon.

Seven realized all her scheming was useless, she didn't need to force the special guy to come to her by tomorrow and give her chocolate. The said guy had come to her alone, and he gave more than what Seven expected him. He spent the night with her, shared a cake with her, gave her warmth, and happiness that she had never felt on that day in the past years. Seven needed not wait anymore, because King had expressed his feelings in a form any other guy might not do to her; in a form of sweet warm Red Velvet. She straightened up herself, raised her body a bit so that she was in the same level as King's head, and kissed his cheek.

"**Happy Valentine too, King**."

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>And happy belated Valentine people! I know February 14th was days ago but I cannot help using it as the setting for this story. Plus I want to make a romantic fic involving these two.<strong>

**Red Velvet is actually inspired by a friend who sold Red Velvets during Valentine's Day, it was yummy and sweet, the texture is lovely too. Too bad it was cold, so I _accidentally_**** wrote my secret wish for a Red Velvet fresh from the oven, I won't mind wasting all my money. :9**

**Reviews equal to Red Velvets, the more you give, the more Seven will love you.**


End file.
